


Sugar

by Cottoneer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Pining, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoneer/pseuds/Cottoneer
Summary: He was needy, desperate, lonely whenever he had those feelings. He craved the one they longed for, his touch, his gaze, his voice, simply his presence would satisfy him.He was head-over-heels and it was torture.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the remix(????) version of Sugar, it's really good and I love to listen to it and imagine one of my ships singing it, so I did it

He hated this feeling. Yet he loved it all the same.  
  
He lay awake at night, body covered in comfy blankets and cheek pressed against soft pillows, yet he could never sleep. He always felt the empty and needing feeling gnawing at his heart, keeping him awake late into nights even when his body begged for sleep.  
  
He battled with all his heart on the gym field, using his training under Opal herself to aid is strategies, but he found himself zoned out when the feeling came back, lost in thought and losing it all just like that.  
  
He would indulge himself in baking or knitting, skills Opal had taught him for calming anxiety, and enjoy whatever he was creating with the presence of his beloved partners. And then he'd let his mind wander, a mistake, and would find himself thinking of _him_ when those feelings came right back. He'd only come to when he ruined what he was making, too much frosting or a knot in his yarn.  
  
He was needy, desperate, _lonely_ whenever he had those feelings. He craved the one they longed for, his touch, his gaze, his voice, simply his presence would satisfy him.  
  
 _He was head-over-heels and it was torture._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Child.....child, dearest, you're spacing out again."  
  
Bede was snapped out of his longing gaze at nothing, cheeks flushing a deep red as realization kicked in.  
  
"S-sorry..." He mumbled in his attitude ridden voice, noticeably less harsh than normal. "Just.. planning a strategy for Misty Terrain is all."  
  
His teacher, and practically mother at this point, Ballonea's now retired gym leader, gave a quiet chuckle. She knew the teen way too well. "You lie, child. Thinking of that boy again?"  
  
"NO- I WASN'T- HE'S NOT- I-" Bede stumbled with his words until he stopped and took a breath, knowing he had no escape. Opal always knew too much anyways. ".... _yes_...." He admitted in a quiet, embarrassed huff, not daring to face the old women's smirking face.  
  
"He's quite a nice young man, Bede dearest, reminds me of my first lover." Opal sighed. "So energetic loud yet calm and quiet for me-"  
  
" _Anyways_ ," Bede interrupted her before she fell into her usual tangent (thanks to old age and whatnot), "I'm gonna go out for a walk, I need to clear my head..."  
  
As Bede grabbed his favorite pink coat and slipped on his shoes, Hatterene made her way over with a silent nod. She probably sensed he needed someone to talk to _besides_ Opal. He really loved his partner.  
  
"Don't stay out too late, it's foggy out!" Opal warned. "And be quiet when you come back, please, don't want to wake Mawile while we sleep!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a windy, dark night in the Wild Area, the weather was foggy and the Lake of Outrage was teeming with fresh water pokemon, even the occasional Milotic or two. Bede had sat down on the shore, hands supporting his weight and knees kept up to keep his shoes from touching the water.  
  
"I just...." The creme-haired teen sighed. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way... I hated him..." Bede had never gotten along with the boy of his dreams, even after they made up and became "friends". "He doesn't hate me, so I guess that helps..."  
  
Hatterene could only give a tiny chirp in response and do her best to sit down next to her trainer. She was great at sensing emotions, helping with them was definitely not part of that skill. "Rene..." She would always pat the pale teen's head reassuringly when he got like this, it was the best she could do really.  
  
Usually, Bede would take to his knitting projects or bake something sweet to ignore his feelings, but now, out by the lake, he only really had one last card to pull.  
  
 _Thank goodness he was alone in this thick fog with Hatterene._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could've been home, back in Postwick, spending time with Dubwool or playing soccer with Cinderace. But _nope_. Hop was out in the wild area to study fairy type by Sonia's request.  
  
 _"It's a good chance to study them now that the whole area has fog!"_ She had said as she pushed her tired assistant out the door.   
  
So, here he was with Dubwool, getting absolutely nothing done. There were no pokemon out, barely anyone around to even battle like usual. Why was he even out here?  
  
"Dub, this is boring." Hop knelt down to his fluffy partner's side and gave his back a few strokes, earning a loving headbutt. "There are no fairy types! I mean, what was Sonia even expec-"  
  
And then they both stiffened. _They heard a voice._  
  
It was.... beautiful. Maybe a fairy type trying to lull him to his death? No no, there were words paired that angelic voice... almost familiar honestly.... what were they singing?  
  
" _-Tell me, do you love me? I.... I...-_ "  
  
Almost unconsciously, Hop had found himself following the voice, like a moth to a flame. Why was he so... _drawn_ to this voice? It was nice but... why?  
  
" _Spending all my nights alone, waiting for you to call me. You're the only one I want by my side when I fall alseep.-_ "  
  
Dubwool bleated quietly in concern when his trainer suddenly stopped. The fog was lighter here, making it easier to see infront of themselves, and easier to see an all too familiar puff of hair sitting by the lake. Hop felt his face heat up. _Was that.... no way.... can't be.... yeah, it's him.... him and Hatterene..._ Hop ended up sitting down next to Dubwool and quietly listened to the fairy user's voice, barely paying attention to his words. His singing was almost like a Primarina's... so luring and beautiful....  
  
" _Tell me what I'm waiting for.... tell me what I'm waiting for... I know it's hard but we need each other, know it's hard but we need each other._ "  
  
Hop couldn't help but feel like, maybe, just maybe, this stunning voice of Bede's was just for him, the lyrics meant to be heard by him alone, enchanting feeling for his own enjoyment and no one else's...  
  
He stayed and listened for what felt like hours, cheek pressed against his palm and one hand gently petting his Dubwool almost in rhythm. His breath was slow and peaceful, eyes half lidded, cheeks darkened with a blush and lips stuck in a seemingly permanent smile as Bede sang out his emotions.  
  
" _-I don't want us moving too fa-a-ast-_ "  
  
" _That's a damn shame, but it-gon' make your man insane_." Hop unconsciously sang along, which made Bede flinch and whip his head around with wide eyes and quickly reddening cheeks. Oops.  
  
"H-HOP?!"  
  
"Uhhhh-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't believe. He just couldn't. He came out here to be alone and vent his emotions, and guess who just so happens to be here? _The guy he's emotional about._  
  
Arceus, if his pride wasn't so important to him he'd cry. Instead, he chose to shoot up off the ground and yell.  
  
"WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bede had snapped at the poor assistant behind him with more venom than he truly intended. He winced at it, but refused to apologize. "HAVE YOU BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"  
  
"NO!" The tanned boy stood up and raised his hands defensively, smiling nervously. "Well, for most of it, BUT NOT THE WHOLE TIME! I heard your singing and I-i guess I got.... _w-wooed_...."  
  
Bede may as well have become a tamato berry from how red he was now. "W..... w o o e d ? As in.... attracted...? To _me_?"  
  
".... yeah.... yeah I did....." Hop awkwardly chuckled. "Guess that's what happens when you train with fairies, you become one, haha!"  
  
As if it couldn't get any worse, Hop just had to ask, "So... what are you doing out here, mate? Never knew you liked to sing to the fish."  
  
"NO-" Bede sighed. "No... I was... I-i.." He wanted to run. He wanted to turn away, to have Reuniclus use Teleport with him, maybe just simply look away... but he didn't. He just stared at those eyes, those _gorgeous_ honey gold eyes, and felt his heart wrench. He was gonna get hurt, again, he would be tossed to the side and left broken hearted just like in Stow-on-Side. And yet he still said this;  
  
"I.... I needed to let my feelings out into the air.... so I sang... about you...."  
  
Bede shut his eyes tight and stiffened up, hands in his coat pockets and Hatterene's hand on his shoulder protectively. _This is it_ , he thought to himself, _this is where I get rejected. He likes one of the champion twins and not me, he would never love someone as rotten as me-_  
  
And then something grabbed his arms and pulled out of his pockets, intertwining their fingers as soon as his hands were free. Bede opened his eyes and gasped quietly. Hop was holding his hands, gazing into his eyes with flushed cheeks and a smile, a heavenly sight he didn't deserve.  
  
"So, what you're saying is... you like me?" Hop was so much quieter when he asked that, almost like he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment with his voice. Bede could've smacked him for thinking he could ruin anything, but he didn't. _For now._  
  
"I-i.. I do... I fell hard for you." Bede chuckled and kept his eyes on the grass, too scared he'd look up and see it wasn't real. It felt too ethereal to be real. "I would... like to assume you feel the sa-"  
  
You know how they say actions speak louder than words? So does a kiss. On the lips. In the fog.  
  
 _This was Bede's dream come true._  
  
"I thought you hated me!" Hop sighed after he broke the kiss, which made Bede whine and miss the feeling already. "I was so worried when I started to fall in love, I thought you'd full-on just reject me!"  
  
"I was afraid of the same thing!"  
  
 _..._  
  
"So... can I kiss you again?"  
  
" _Please_."


End file.
